First Love
by Lucyy96
Summary: In Frostbite, Rose convinces Dimitri to take Tasha's offer. They part on good terms and stay in touch via letters. One question silently probes them as they go about their day to day life - can you really have a second chance at first love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :)**

**It's been a while since I've written anything for here, but I've had an idea in the past few days, so I thought I'd write it up.**

**Summary: At the end of Frostbite, Rose convinces Dimitri to take Tasha's offer. They part on good terms and promise to stay in touch. They keep in touch via letters and the occasional phone call. One question silently probes them as they go about their day to day lives – can you really have a second chance at first love?**

**So, um, I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Note: The first few paragraphs are taken from Frostbite, no infringement intended. My writing begins after: 'I almost started crying again.'**

* * *

><p>Struggling back further tears, I pulled my hands from Dimitri's and stood up before I could say anything stupid.<p>

"I should go," I said thickly. "Let me know when you want to start practice again. And thanks for…talking."

I started to turn, but then I heard him say abruptly, "No."

I glanced back. "No?"

He held my gaze and something warm and wonderful and powerful shot between us.

"No," he repeated. "I told her no. Tasha."

"I…" I shut my mouth before my jaw hit the floor. "But…why? That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. You could have had a baby. And she…she was, you know, into you…"

The ghost of a smile flickered on his face. "Yes, she was. Is. And that's why I had to say no. I couldn't return that…couldn't give her what she wanted. Not when…" He took a few steps toward me. "Not when my heart is somewhere else."

I almost started crying again. "Dimitri…you can't say things like that."

"I just did," he whispered, stepping even closer.

"We can't do this. No matter how much we want to. We can't." A tear trickled out from my eye and I hastily brushed it away. "You're a respected guardian. You know how this – how _us _– would look."

"I'm not saying we get together now," he reasoned. "I was just explaining. I couldn't – I can't – feel that way about Tasha, when I love you."

There. He'd gone and said it. Those three words, eight letters that I had long been aching to hear fall from his mouth. A sliver of happiness ripped through me, but with it, it brought the dull pain and recognition of what I was removing him from. I knew how much he wanted kids. I couldn't rob that from him. No matter how much it hurt me to say my next words, I said them anyway. "You should take it. Tasha's offer."

"What?" He asked, incredulous.

"Think about it…" I urged. "You'd have a good job, guarding an old friend who doesn't treat you like you're invisible like a lot of other royal's do to their guardians. You could be married and you'd have kids Dimitri! I know how much you'd want that."

His arm curled around my waist, pulling me to him. "But it's not you."

"Imagine what it would do to your reputation if everyone knew you were in love with your student. Hell, you might even get an assignment far away from me, so then we'd never see each other."

"But it'd be worth it. I'd do it all to be with you."

"Tasha's Christian's aunt. I can see he and Lissa are in it for life. She'll come and visit and you'll be able to as well. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Why are you doing this?" Dimitri whispered, pressing his forehead against my own. I watched his eyes, those chocolate brown orbs that I swear could see into my soul. He blinked multiple times, and I realised, he was fighting back tears. In the time I'd known DImitri, I'd never seen him unravelled like this.

"I want you to be happy," I murmured back.

"I'm happy here with you."

"You told me that I was young and that I act young. Well, this is me growing up. I want you to take Tasha's offer, the more rational choice." He ducked his head and I knew it was because the flood gates had finally opened. He didn't want me to see him break down; he didn't want me to see him cry. "You know I'm right."

"I know," he choked out. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"In another life, we'll meet again. And we'll be together, I promise you. That's just not for this life."

Dimitri's arms fully wound around me then and he held me close, burying his head in my hair. The smell of his aftershave filled my nostrils and I committed it to memory. I never wanted to forget that scent. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered tearfully. "For being so strong, so mature about this."

"It'd be no point wasting your time with me if I didn't pick up anything," I laughed back, my tone thick with tears. We held each other for a little while longer, not speaking, until I decided it was time to break the silence. "C-could you do something for me?" I asked him quietly.

He gave me a sad smile. "Anything."

"You know my reputation. The one I had before you brought Liss and I back from Portland, but you know, that despite that, I'm still a virgin. I've always wanted to wait for someone special. You're that special person, right now, Dimitri. I think you'll always be. I want you to be my first."

He pulled away to study me, and when he realised I was serious, he ran a hand through his brown locks. "Rose…"

"I'd still want to do this anyway, even if you weren't leaving. I just wouldn't ask like this." I let out a nervous laugh. "You can say no, but I know you want this just as much as I do."

He sighed. "Give me a reason. One reason, why we shouldn't."

"I won't do that," I told him. "I can give you one for why we should, though."

* * *

><p>I'd always dreamed of waking up next to Dimitri. I could imagine how peaceful he'd look in his slumber and how his beautiful chest would rise and fall with each, carefree breath that he took. My memories took place during human hours, where our bed would be by an open window, the sun streaming in and lighting up his chest just right. The remnants of our sweat mixed together would glisten underneath the sun's rays.<p>

It seemed, for the first and last time we'd spend together, my vision had come true. It was just into the academy's night, meaning the sun had reason less than hour before. The sun lit up his skin just like I imagined.

"Hey," Dimitri whispered as his eyes opened and closed, once, twice, then staying half open.

Hey," I murmured back.

"You have no idea how good it is to be finally waking up next to you," he told me truthfully.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

He chuckled. "You were watching me."

"You were obviously watching me watching you if you knew," I teased him right back.

Taking me by surprised, he rolled on top of me and dug his fingers into my sides slightly, effectively tickling me. We rolled around, laughing loudly, as we struggled to get the upper hand on the other. We didn't have to be quiet. We weren't in my room or his, but in a deserted old cabin out in the woods, the same one, ironically, that Tasha had stayed in when she came to visit for Christmas. We'd come here for peace and quiet. For one night, Dimitri turned his phone and radio off and I'd managed to put up a block in the bond. We wanted private time to ourselves, just once before he left.

He'd rung Tasha on our way here, explaining that he'd rethought her offer. She gladly accepted it, and arranged for him to fly to Court as soon as possible, to meet with her and get it sorted with the Queen. Unfortunately, a private jet had been available, so Dimitri would be leaving the academy and beginning his new life at midnight.

Eventually, we knew we had to get up and get dressed, before someone came looking for us. It took longer than it should of as we kept stopping to kiss. We crept back to the dorms and I helped him pack his things. We barely spoke, but it was nice just knowing the other was there, when soon, we'd be apart. At last, all of Dimitri's belongings were packed and his flight was drawing nearer and nearer. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur.

I walked with him to the airstrip, our arms around each other's waists. We didn't care who saw, because technically, he wasn't my teacher anymore. We kissed fiercely when we made it to the plane. Alberta and a few other guardians and some moroi showed up to send Dimitri off. It didn't matter to us; we were just so wrapped up in our own little bubble to care what they thought.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled away. "So, so much."

"I love you," I replied, tears streaking down my face.

"I'll write," he promised and he turned to climb onto the plane, not looking back, because if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the updates for this will be probably shorter than the length of this one and most will be their correspondence back and forth. This story probably won't be more than 10 chapters.<strong>

**So thanks for reading! And don't forget to let me know what you thought :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I didnt expect so many! and thank you as well to everyone who added me to their favourites/alerts.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Oh, and I don't actually know where Tasha lives, so I just picked a random place. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>26th January, 2011<em>

Dear Rose,

Chicago is…nice. Windy, but nice. Tasha lives a little out of the city and her martial arts classes business is only five minutes away. It's still closed for winter break, but its reopening next week. Tasha wants me to help her teach some of the classes. She says that way, her students will pick up the techniques faster if there's two helpers, compared to one. I'm going to be there all the time anyway.

You were right. She does treat me the same as before, like I thought she would, and not like other royal's treat their guardians. We eat together and hang out together just like we used to.

I've never been to Chicago before I moved here. The first thing I thought when I arrived was that you've been here. It would have been nice to learn my way around the city with you by my side.

I miss you. I miss you so much. Everything here seems to remind me of you. I look at everything and imagine you seeing it for the first time and what you thought of it. It's so hard being apart from you.

Tasha asked me yesterday if I would train her, so she'd be up to the dhampir level of martial arts. I said I'd think about it. I don't if I'm ready to take on another student, so soon after you. The wounds are still fresh.

Love, Dimitri.

_4th February, 2011_

Dear Dimitri,

I'm sorry this letter is getting to you late, but I just couldn't put pen to paper. I don't know what to say. Even if I managed to figure it out, you'd probably find it impossible to read anyway, so I'm just winging it. I have pretty bad handwriting anyway. Mr Nagy even informed the class of that once. Do you remember?

I'm glad you're settling into Chicago. It's not a bad place. It would have been nice to stay there for a little longer, instead of being chased away by Victor's psi hounds. You'd enjoy helping Tasha out with her classes. It's what you did here, right? All the students will have so much respect for you, they'll be begging for you to teach them.

I actually have my qualifier today. I never did have it rescheduled after we found Arthur Schoenburg. I'm supposed to be meeting Alberta in ten minutes down at the gym so we can go through a warm up. The guardian is coming here, this time. They're not actually supposed to arrive until 10, and we're not supposed to start until later. It's barely 8, though. Alberta has gotten into the habit of giving me an earlier time to meet her, so when I get there, I'm actually on time. Weird? A little, I guess. I figured it out though. No one's ever going to be able to stop me from being late, not even me. It's just something I can't shake.

I miss you too. Would you believe I even miss the crazy runs you'd send me on? I drag Eddie out of bed before I meet Alberta (she took over your training and she mentors me now) and make him run with me now. I miss having a running partner.

You should definitely start training Tasha. I know you'll love it. It'll be different then with me, of course. Maybe she'll actually listen to you?

Love, Rose.

_8th February, 2011_

Dear Rose,

Yes, I do remember that. It was back when I first growing feelings for you. I was so jealous of Zeklos, but at the same time, I knew I couldn't feel that way. Your handwriting is not as bad as Mr Nagy – or you – make it out to be, though. I'm pleased you have faith in me about the lessons, too. I did agree to it, and now I help out in almost all of her classes.

I'd wish you luck, but not only would it be four days too late, but I know you wouldn't need the luck anyway. I imagine you passed with flying colours.

Oh Roza. We're far apart, yet, you can still make me laugh so much. The lateness is definitely a part of you and I wouldn't change it for the world. I can't help but feel a little jealous of Eddie, even though I know you're just good friends. I still wish I was the one there running with you. I'd give anything to hear you whine about letting you off for once, again.

I'm glad you're in good hands. Alberta is a good trainer. I can see now that you'll graduate top of the class. I am training Tasha now. She's a lot like you with her eagerness in learning to fight, though she doesn't complain about the running and weights I make her do. She's mostly silent throughout our training. I miss all those smart arse comments you used to make, even though they drove me crazy.

Love, Dimitri.

_21st February, 2011_

Comrade,

Please don't bring up Jesse Zeklos again. I have no idea what I was thinking. I'm glad you're helping. Have you fallen in love with any of your students yet? :P

I passed! Guardian Croft said I scored the highest out of everyone in my year, when he compared it. Only thanks to you and your training though.

I'm glad I'm still able to make you laugh. Someone's got to break you out of that mask once in a while. If you're jealous about Eddie and I running together, than I probably shouldn't tell you the goings on with Adrian since you've been gone…

We'll just have to see for now. I might be ahead in my combat, but my academic grades are a bit of a worry. Alberta says that compared to my higher scores in combat, it won't be so bad. She says that my future charges might be more interested in me if I did top the class in fighting. At least that way they'd know their arse is gonna be safe in my hands. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean.

She doesn't complain? Aw, poor you. Sounds a bit boring ;)

Roza.

_26th February, 2011_

Roza,

I gladly won't bring up Zeklos again. I don't like to think of anyone else's hands all over you – much less his. I appreciate the teasing, but no. I haven't fallen in love with anyone else. You're the only one for me. I'm so proud of you, Roza. I knew you could do it. Would that happen to be Guardian Hans Croft?

You'll always be able to make me laugh. You have quite a unique sense of humour. Please, tell me about you and Adrian. Obviously, you'd move on. I just wish it wasn't with Adrian, though, I'll admit, he can be a good man when he wants to be.

Alberta's right, unfortunately. Most moroi won't be looking for a guardian who they can engage in an intelligent conversation with. They just want to the best fighters protecting them.

I'll admit, it is a little boring. I even tried talking when I was spotting her once. She told me to be quiet so she could concentrate. Tasha's definitely no fun when she's got her mind on training.

Speaking of training and the aftermath, we've figured out when we're coming for your graduation and how long we'll be staying.

Love always, Comrade.

_13th March, 2011_

Dear Dimitri,

It still warms me to hear you say that. Well, not hear, since we're only writing letters to each other, but I think you get it. I miss your voice though. I miss hearing it. Even if you're mad at me, or you're only telling me what reps to do next. You were such a permanent figure in my life and since you've been gone... I've tried to move on, I've tried to heal. But I still love you. I think I always will.

Yes, that would be the Guardian who tested me. Do you know him?

I'm not with Adrian, I promise you. I can't ever see myself with him, though I know he wants it. I have to agree with you. Sometimes, yes, he can act a little like a gentleman. Who knew it was hidden there, deep, under all the clove cigarettes, vodka and expensive clothes?

As bad as that sounds, at least it gives me some confidence in getting a job, if I don't get assigned to Lissa. I guess if worse comes to worse, I could always be assigned to Court. I'd still be near her.

Wow. I never took Tasha as the type to tell you to shut up. Sure, I do it, but that's different because you said it to me sometimes when I was chewing your ear off with my constant chatter.

When! For how long! Don't leave me hanging like that, Comrade! I want to know. Expecting a reply ASAP now.

Love, your Roza.

_29th March, 2011_

My Roza,

I'll have to call you sometime. I need to hear your voice. I miss it so much. What time would be best?

Yes. I met Guardian Croft when I first came to America, actually. I was at Court for a few weeks until I was sent to the academy. He's a good man.

You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear/see you saying/writing that. It makes me happy in a sick way, that I'll always have your heart. Sick, because I'm preventing you from a happy life with someone else, by not letting you move on.

Rose, I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to your assignment. As long as you stay out of as much trouble as you can – though, that might be hard :) – you'll be assigned to Lissa. There's no doubt about it.

I'm so sorry I wasn't able to send you my reply earlier. We've been having a mix up with our mail – most of it gets sent to a family on the other side of Chicago, while we've been getting their mail. Unfortunately, your letter was in the mix up. I promise I haven't been ignoring you on purpose.

We're coming the week before your graduation, and we're even heading to Court with you and your class for a bit too.

I wish it was your graduation now.

Love, Dimitiri.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter might seem a little slow, or boring, but its just setting up their correspondence.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still continue to be blown away by all of your reviews! thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this next chapter, even thought its short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

"Come on, Rose! Hurry up!" Lissa yelled at me from my room. I was in my walk-in wardrobe searching through my clothes. I couldn't find anything suitable to wear.

It was the week before graduation and Dimitri and Tasha's flight was due in at any minute. Lissa, Christian and I were going to go and meet them at the air strip. I just couldn't figure out what to wear. I was seeing Dimitri for the first time in months and I wanted to look good. We still sent letters back and forth, and it always pleased me to see – though, I felt a little selfish – that Dimitri said he was still very much in love with me. If I wasn't so selfish, I'd let him go, but I couldn't. I wanted him all to myself, forever.

Sighing, I gave in. "Liss, can you help me find something to wear?"

"What's wrong with what you have on?" She asked, nodding towards my regular jeans and shirt.

I stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

She laughed. "It's just Dimitri and Tasha. Dimitri was your mentor; he's probably seen you at your worst."

"Well, I haven't seen them in a while, that's all. At least if I dress up, it'll make me look like I'm excited to see them because I made the effort."

"Rose." Lissa marched up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "You're crazy and you're driving me crazier." She tilted her head towards the dress hanging up behind me. "Wear that."

I picked it up and examined it. It was strapless, with cut out sections just below the bust and a skirt that fell just above my knee. At the bottom, the material was dark purple and faded into white the higher it went up. The best part was that it looked really good on me and Dimitri hadn't seen it before.

I slipped it on and touched up my makeup and made sure my hair was sitting right before I finally let Lissa drag me out of my dorm. I was giddy as we speed walked to the airstrip. Lissa had received a text from Christian just as we left that the plane had arrived. I was so excited to be within an easy distance with Dimitri.

The airstrip was small, and still within the wards, but pretty far away from our dorms. It had a chain link fence surrounding it and entry had to be cleared by the guardian on duty there. Christian was still waiting at the gate as the plane was still traversing the runway. It pulled to a stop and a moment later, the door was open and stairs were being stretched out. It was then that the gate opened, so we headed towards it. I was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Tasha was the first person off the plane and I felt slightly disappointed. She spotted the three of us rather quickly and jogged over, her arms out for a hug. I returned her embrace distractedly, my eyes on the plane the whole time. Finally, Dimitri's tall figure stepped out of the plane and he started descending the stairs. I couldn't help myself, and I ran to meet him. He must have heard my feet hitting the ground as he looked up suddenly, the biggest grin on his face. He quickly travelled down the rest of the stairs and ran towards me. When we met, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into in him tightly. I closed my eyes and curled up against him. It felt like we were two pieces in a puzzle. We belonged together, I could feel it.

I was home. 

* * *

><p>Alberta had met our little group on the way to guest housing and insisted we all come to dinner quickly. Dimitri opted to take his and Tasha's bags to their room first, while the others head to the cafeteria and I stayed behind to help him. As they left, Alberta turned and gave us a wink. I remembered she'd seen us kissing the night Dimitri left. I'd forgotten she and the other guardians had seen as there'd been no questions asked about it afterwards. She'd obviously planned it out so we had a little alone time.<p>

"How was your flight?" I asked Dimitri politely as we made our way across campus.

"Long," he replied. "I never thought I'd get to see you, it was taking that long."

"It was only a three hour flight," I pointed out.

"I kept looking at my watch every minute."

"That's not like you," I teased.

"Well, it might surprise you to know that I've changed a little bit since we last saw each other," he informed me as we made it to his and Tasha's room. Dimitri unlocked the door and we stepped inside. The bags we were carrying fell to the floor immediately, and we were in each other's arms, kissing furiously.

I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath. "Show me," I whispered.

And he did. 

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeeww!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! The reviews and alerts and favourites keep on coming! Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, just a little more of their correspondence :)**

* * *

><p><em>13th September, 2011<em>

Dear Dimitri,

I've spent a while waiting for your letter. I've gone through so many different emotions each day when I check my letter box and find no letter addressed from you. I've felt angry, because you promised to write. I've felt sad, because I thought you'd broken that promise. And I've been scared. Scared that something's happened to you and that's why you're not replying, or that maybe, you've moved on and were cutting your ties from me.

I didn't know what to think until I received the postcards forwarded on from the academy. I realised I never gave you my new address, now that I'm at court, nor a phone number. I see from your postcards that you've been travelling through China and Russia. It seems to be going well for you.

I've put off replying until I knew for sure when you'd be home. Alberta sent me the last letter yesterday. Part of it was a thank you for her or whoever kept forwarding your letters. Even though time passes, you're still the same sweet gentleman.

I've studied the photos you sent too. I've spent so long studying them. Your smile is still the same as the one forever etched in my memory. And you're still just as gorgeous as ever. Tasha seems to get more beautiful in every shot. I wouldn't be surprised if you've moved on with her.

If you intend to reply, the address is on the back of the envelope. I hope to hear from you soon.

Rose.

_27th September, 2011_

Dear Roza,

You have no idea how sorry I am. While we were with you for your graduation, I didn't think to find out your new address. It wouldn't have been permanent then anyway, until you'd been assigned to a moroi. Who is your charge? Lissa, I'm hoping? How are she and Christian? And Eddie and Mia? And Adrian and Jill? The trip was quite sudden, though. I didn't find out till we were on our way to the airport. Tasha thought she'd surprise me.

I can imagine Alberta's face every time she found a letter from me to you. Even though I haven't seen her – or you, for that matter – in months, she still puts a smile on my face.

China was definitely an experience. We stayed at a few of the academies over there and I even taught as a guest instructor. Much like Russia, their training regime is a lot tougher than over in the US. It was an interesting experience.

Russia was as beautiful as always. We stayed with my family for a while in Baia. I couldn't help but feel a little sad the entire trip that you weren't the one meeting them with me. I know Mama and my sisters would have loved you.

I haven't moved on. Tasha still wants a relationship, but I can't give that to her. She guessed about you, when she realised you were the one that kept me up at all hours of the night as I tried to figure out what to write back to you. I told her my feelings for you won't ever fade, but she still has hope. And you? Are you with someone?

Love always, Comrade.

_9th October, 2011_

Comrade,

I never thought I would hear – well, see, I guess – you finally accepting my nickname for you. On the other hand, I never thought it would still stick.

Lissa and Christian are doing quite well. Liss is now almost three months pregnant with their child. (If Tasha doesn't know, don't tell her. I'll have to make sure Christian calls her. I feel kind of bad now). Eddie has been made part of the royal guard for Queen Tatiana and he and Mia having been dating for the past month now. I'm so happy for the two of them. Adrian is, well, Adrian. I swear, every weekend he has a new girl on his arm. I don't understand where he finds them. Jailbait is still the same. She's started high school at the academy now and she writes to us, much like I write to you. It's good to keep in touch with her.

Oh! And I've been assigned as one of Lissa's guardians! She has four – me, another young guardian called Serena, one called Grant, and Mikhail Tanner. Mikhail used to be a guardian at the academy, remember? But he was given a desk job at court when he returned from chasing after the Crazy Karp, the strigoi. He's helped us out a few times, so Lissa pulled some strings and managed to get him as her fourth guardian.

I'm sure no matter what country you're in, Comrade; they'll appreciate your moves. (Innuendo intended).

I always wished I could meet your family. How are they?

I'm glad to hear that. No, I haven't moved on. Lissa keeps hassling me about dating someone – and Adrian keeps hanging around and thinking it's going to be him – but I'm still single. I guess people do change, huh.

Love Roza.

_17th October, 2011_

My Roza,

A nickname from you, I will gladly wear.

At the time your letter was written, Tasha didn't know of Lissa's pregnancy. You must have been true to your word and got onto Christian, because they gave us a call the next day. Tasha's talking about heading to Court for a while. It's good to see, no matter what the distance, that your little circle is the same as I remember them.

Congratulations! I always knew you'd be assigned to her, no matter what your record says. You're one of the best guardians out there. Even better than some who've been guardians for years. Better than me, even. I guess you showed your teacher a few tricks. I do remember Mikhail though. It was such a shame about Sonya Karp. Rose, you shouldn't really be calling her that…

Mama was so happy the entire time I was there, and of course, teary when we arrived and even tearier when we left. Karolina had her baby – Zoya, a girl – and her son Paul looks a lot like me when I was young. Sonya had her own baby a few months ago and it was a girl too. Anastasiya. Viktoria is into her final year at St Basil's. I think she'll become a guardian too. Mama worries about her. She doesn't want her out in the real world – or me, for that matter. Babushka is still the same. She can get very cryptic though. She's even mentioned you a few times.

I'm so glad you grew out of your 'old ways' pretty soon after we brought you and Vasilisa back.

Love, Comrade.

_28th October, 2011_

Cowboy,

You're going to regret you said that. I'm going to have so much fun with this.

I didn't, actually. Christian must have just done it himself. Huh. And I always thought he was super lazy…

It means a lot to hear you say that Dimitri, really. I've always wanted to be the best guardian out and I'm working towards that. With a lot of thanks to you. Best. Mentor. Ever. (In more ways than one…)

She was a teacher. It's what we all called her. I guess I'm just used to it still. Speaking of, I'm still getting used to being outside of the academy. I grew up there, you know? It feels so strange not to be there after so long. I think I'm attached to that place and the memories that came with it.

Your family sounds so sweet, Dimka. I can see where you get it from. What did Yeva say about me, exactly?

Me too. Who knows how many diseases those moroi boys were carrying? (I'm kidding… I hope).

Love, Rose.

PS Do I get any nicknames?

_2nd November, 2011_

Dear Rosemarie, (Did you like that?)

I'm sure I can handle whatever you dish up. I'm glad you think I'm the 'best mentor ever.' I'm touched.

I guess everyone was a little immature back in high school. She was a nice lady though. It's a pity spirit affected her the way it did. I hope to God that neither Vasilisa nor Adrian feel they need to do that.

I understand what you mean. I was like that for the first few months when I left home. The memories will always be there. And you can always visit and create new ones.

I don't know what the English translation of the word is, but, witch is close, though not right. She's a v_răjitoare. _It's Romanian. She used to read cards and all that. She knows about us – somehow. She told Tasha straight up to her face that she'd never have my heart. I think it all the time, but I'd probably never say it to her. It was definitely a shocker though. Yeva said my heart belonged to 'my Roza.' It was in Russian, though, so Tasha still has no idea.

Somehow, Roza, I would not be surprised if it turned out they were carrying hundreds.

Your Cowboy.

_19th November, 2011_

DIMITRI ANTON BELIKOV! (Yeah, that's right. I know your middle name).

DO NOT. EVER. CALL ME ROSEMARIE, AGAIN. Or, I'm afraid I'll have to do something drastic. Like retracting the title of 'Best Mentor Ever.' I can always give it to Alberta.

I don't even want to think about either of them even _contemplating _turning strigoi. I love them both so much; I hope it never, ever happens.

Only if you're there. Then the memories will definitely be better than before.

Ooh, scary grandmother. Did she ever threaten to curse you? Or concoct crazy potions and slip them into your hot chocolate?

I like Tasha, I do, but I really would have loved to see that. You need to film the funny goings on in your life, Dimitri Belikov, for my amusement.

Don't I know it? Luckily you're the only one.

Retired Ho.

_1st December, 2011_

Rose,

What are you doing for Christmas? We can continue discussing this then...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I had fun writing it and got a little carried away for a bit haha. I don't know if Dimitri actually has a middle name but, so I just threw one in there :)<strong>

**Let me know how it was in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I'm still a little cut at how short and abrupt your last letter was," I told Dimitri on Christmas Eve as I took a sip of my drink. We were in a secluded, dark corner in one of the many bars at Court. The bar had been full earlier, but it had emptied out when everyone returned home to their families for the night. It was barely nine and Dimitri and I were the only patrons in there. I knew the workers wanted to close the bar for the night, but I couldn't bring myself to leave for them. Dimitri couldn't either. We wanted to have time to talk and hang out, without everyone else around and this was perfect.

"I thought it would get my point across," he smiled, running his finger around the rim of his beer glass. For one of the first times ever, I'd gotten Dimitri to unwind. I guess he felt that Tasha was pretty safe at Court.

"It did make me anxious to see you."

"More anxious than normal?" He smirked and I grinned back at him. I definitely loved this side to him.

"My, my Belikov, are you flirting with me?" I asked in mock surprise. He just grinned and took a swig of his drink.

"Affirmative, ma'am."

I choked out a laugh. "Ma'am? I'm not even twenty! How can I be a ma'am?"

"Sorry, _miss._"

"Better," I laughed. A barmaid headed over to us and I thought for a second that they were going to tell us to leave. But they couldn't; it said on their door that they didn't close until ten. She came and asked if we wanted some food, so we ordered wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli sauce. When the girl left, Dimitri leaned over the table and took my hand in his.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, gently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I shivered as it made patterns up and down.

"I've missed you," I told him truthfully.

"I'm so glad I get to spend Christmas with you."

"Me too," I sighed. "Can't you and Tasha stay? Like, permanently stay. I know she'd love to be closer to Christian."

Dimitri let out his own sigh. "I've brought it up a lot and I've tried to be subtle about it. But she doesn't really like Court, or coming here. She doesn't like most of the people here. And they don't like her. She knows it would be easier just to stay away. Besides, she has her martial arts school in Chicago. I know she doesn't want to give that up just yet."

"I wish we didn't have to be apart."

"Me too," he replied angrily as he slipped his hand out of mine. He picked up his glass and chugged the rest of his beer.

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively.

"Nothing."

"Then look at me." I instructed in a hard voice. He complied, but wore a pissed off look on his face. "What happened?"

"When?"

"Like five seconds ago! One minute we were talking and it was completely fine, the next your mad at something! Is it me? Are you mad at me?"

"No," he answered shortly.

"You are, aren't you?"

"No," he hissed, before continuing in a low voice. "I'm angry at what you said."

"I don't-"

"'I wish we didn't have to be apart.' Does that ring a bell?"

"Why does that make you mad?"

"Because you were the one who wanted me to take Tasha's offer in the first place!" Dimitri exclaimed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Because I thought it would be best! I didn't want you to lose your job! Especially not over me!" I yelled back.

"We could have waited until you graduated! We could have come out gradually! I wouldn't lose my job because you'd be eighteen and you wouldn't be my student anymore."

It dawned on me then, just how much Dimitri had thought about this. I could tell he'd come up with so many plans and so many excuses to make it right, so that we'd be together. I could see straight through him, even back then. He was ready to lose his job for me. But I couldn't let him do that. I still stood by my decision to tell him to accept Tasha's offer. I realised now, though, what it was doing to us and our families. We were putting everything on hold for the other, for our love. I knew it wasn't fair anymore and I knew it had to stop.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my wallet. I slapped a couple of bills down on the table and stood up, departing with a sad smile. Much like Dimitri hadn't done when he'd left the first time, I didn't look back, because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. But I had to. It was the right thing to do.

I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha so a lot of you were quite angry with the last chapter :P **

**I'm sure you'll enjoy this one ;)**

**Oh, and I made up Rose's middle name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Hey Rose, can you help me with the potatoes?" Lissa asked the next day as we prepared Christmas lunch the next day. When I say we, I mean her and Christian. I was just sitting on the bar stool and leaning on the kitchen bench in there house, my head in my arms. The events of the night before kept playing over and over in my head. At the time, walking out on Dimitri had seemed like the right idea, but thinking back now…what if it wasn't? What if I was wrong and we could really work it out, despite the distance?

I sighed and lifted my head. "What?"

She eyed me with concern, but let it pass for the time being. I had no doubt that she would corner me about my depressed mood later, but would wait until everything was prepared. "Can you help me with the potatoes?"

"Sure." I stood and grabbed a knife from the block and started cutting the potatoes she'd washed and peeled.

Lissa turned to Christian. "When are Tasha and Dimitri coming?"

At hearing his name, I dropped the knife and dread flooded through me. "Uh, actually, Liss, I'm gonna go have a shower."

"What? But we're cooking lunch! I need help."

I wiped my hands on the nearby tea towel and threw it at Christian. "With MasterChef here, it'll be done in no time."

I almost ran out of the room then. Tears were threatening to fall. I had to get away. Instead of heading through the door that led to a hallway that connected both of our places, I burst out the front door. I broke out into a run, glad that I hadn't had a shower and changed my clothes and shoes but. I was in Converse at the moment and it was a lot easier to run in them then the high heels I had for later.

I had no idea where I was running to, I just ran and let my heart guide me. _Maybe I should listen to it for once, _I thought, _because all my head does is get me into trouble… _

My heart led to Dimitri and that's where I ended up, right outside the flat he and Tasha were staying in for their visit, only ten minutes away from my house. I stood on the front porch, pacing, as I tried to work up the courage to knock on the door. If I knocked, and Tasha was the one who answered the door, I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I'd chicken out whatever I came here for. If my heart guided me this way, then obviously, it wanted me to do something. I just didn't know if I could.

Finally, it won out and I found myself banging my fist on their front door. I stood for a moment, listening for any sounds coming from the flat. If I heard nothing, I would go and I wouldn't mention rocking up on his doorstep to anyone later.

I don't know what I expected to hear; heavy footsteps maybe? But not the feminine giggling coming from Tasha, followed by Dimitri's beautiful chuckle. Obviously, I'd be disturbing their peace if I stayed. With a heavy heart and tears in my eyes, I turned and walked back down the porch-steps. I would have kept going on home, if it wasn't for the creak of a door being opened behind me. I swivelled, my heart pounding heavily in my chest.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked cautiously. He shut the front door behind him and came out to stand before me.

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly. A sudden chill ran through me and I realised I'd forgotten to grab my jacket on the way over. It was the middle of winter. I groaned at my stupidity. "Err, Lissa wanted to know what time you and Tasha were coming over," I lied.

Of course, Dimitri could see right through me. "She's Lissa; she already knows. Besides, she could just call instead of sending you over here in freezing weather with a jacket on."

"I came to apologise for last night then," I told him quickly. "I shouldn't have left so abruptly." I was grasping at straws. "But I guess I should go and get ready for lunch now."

Dimitri stepped even closer to me. His soft fingers rested on my chin and he tilted my head up so he could look me in eye. "What are you really here for, _Roza_?"

The use of my Russian nickname is what made my decision. Here he was, being kind and caring after I'd walked out on him last night with barely a reason. I couldn't let him go, I realised. It was far too important.

"You," I whispered and threw my arms around his neck, bringing my mouth to his. He didn't respond at first and felt a wave of rejection wash over me. I pulled back before I could embarrass myself anymore. Taking me by surprise though, Dimitri wound his arms around my waist and pulled me back in, smashing his mouth to mine. I kissed him back fiercely.

When we both pulled away to catch our breath, he still held me close, his cheek resting on my forehead. "I quit," he murmured. He'd said it so quietly that I wasn't sure I'd heard it at first.

"You what?" I questioned.

"I quit. I can't be Tasha's guardian. I can't do it anymore. Not when I'm in love with you. I can't stand us being apart."

I responded, not with words, but with a kiss. I held him close to me, drinking up his very essence. "I love you Dimitri Anton Belikov," I smiled when we pulled away once more.

"I love you, Rosemarie Lily Hathaway."

He wrapped his arms around me, my head resting on his chest. It felt so good to be wrapped up in his embrace. I felt safe and protected and loved. I was with Dimitri, and that was all that mattered.

The End. 

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked the ending :)<strong>

**Yes, it's the last chapter. I would have made it longer, but I'm barely at home in-between now and Christmas and on Christmas night, I leave to go overseas for a month. I didn't want to leave my readers hanging. I'll tell you what would have happened though, if I had the time to write it.**

**Rose and Dimitri wouldn't have made up like they did just here. At Christmas lunch, they'd agree to be friends and that's it. They'd lose contact, and eventually, Rose would have moved on with Adrian, and Dimitri with Tasha. They both might have had kids. Of course, they'd get back together though, with Dimitri walking out on his wedding with Tasha :O**

**I guess that might have been a bit more epic, but like I said, I don't have the time.**

**Thanks for sticking with this! Leave a review for the last chapter + happy ending?** **:)**

**Oh and if any of you read Girlfriend Magazine here in Australia, I have a short story published in the January issue! Even if you don't, or you don't live in Australia, it's on the 'Mercy Books' Facebook page. Check it out and message me and let me know what you thought? :D**


End file.
